1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a burner device, and more particularly to a two-chamber gas burner device.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, gas burner or furnace of different varieties with different designs are found in the market. The common feature is that the main burner and the pilot light are two different parts and the pilot light is a burning flame type. The drawback of having a burning flame as the pilot light is that if the ignition and burning process of the main burner is delayed, an explosion may be resulted. In view of this safety concern, there is still no pilot light arrangement which is suitable for use in high pressure gas burner. In addition, the appearance of a burning flame type pilot light is unmatchable to infrared burner or furnace, and cannot meet the need of a user.